


Fallen Avengers: Doctor Strange

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Dark Avengers: the Multiverse [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Stephen Strange, I got it to 420 hits, M/M, Mild S&M, Minor Character Death, Nobody change that number, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Punishment, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Earth-MCU-5309The hands you choose to eat from is just as important as who is eating from them.--“You left someone alive.” She said, letting spite flow into her voice. “When you stole the Eye of Agamado, you left someone alive.”Stephen’s eyes widened just a bit before he kicked her again. “Whoever that is, they are going to die. Just like the rest of your disciples.” While he expected her to start pleading, she didn’t. She chuckled, and looked back up at him with one black eye and a bloody mouth.“He hasn’t told you everything, has he? Kaecilius was one of my students. Would you kill him?” She questioned and smiled as if it would change anything. It would not.“Only if he told me to.”





	Fallen Avengers: Doctor Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherWhumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWhumper/gifts).



Stephen glared at the bald woman before him, her begging and pleading getting on his nerves.

  
Nerves. The entire thing that started this.

  
While he started this entire journey with hands with damaged nerves, but when Kaecilius found him, employed him, trained him, the master sorcerer had fixed the nerves, never once giving up in finding a cure to Doctor Strange’s pain. In return, Strange gave Kaecilius everything he could. His loyalty, his hide, his everything. And now, a body.

  
The Ancient One was still pleading at his feet. “Please, Stephen –“

  
But the Doctor interrupted her. “How do you know who I am?”

  
The Ancient One stopped pleading, and seemed to consider the question.

  
Strange kicked her kneeling, prone form. “How the hell do you know me? I won’t ask again.”

  
“You left someone alive.” She said, letting spite flow into her voice. “When you stole the Eye of Agamado, you left someone alive.”

  
Stephen’s eyes widened just a bit before he kicked her again. “Whoever that is, they are going to die. Just like the rest of your disciples.” While he expected her to start pleading, she didn’t. She chuckled, and looked back up at him with one black eye and a bloody mouth.

  
“He hasn’t told you everything, has he? Kaecilius was one of my students. Would you kill him?” She questioned and smiled as if it would change anything. It would not.

  
“Only if he told me to.” He glared at her with a conviction. He already knew that piece of information that the Ancient One “revealed”. With that, he summoned the Tendrils of Yagamoto, pulling her apart piece by piece, listening to her screams, and remembering the training Kaecilius put him through. For just a moment he wondered if the Ancient One had done that to his Master.

  
Speaking of, Stephen opened the mirror dimension that he knew Kaecilius was watching him from and stepped into it. As he expected, he felt Kaecilius’ body plow into him, causing him to take an unconscious step back. Kaecilius grabbed his backside, pressing his groin to Strange’s insistently.

  
“You were so good for me, Stephen.” Kaecilius said in between rutting against the doctor. “You kept true to my word and to my teachings. You are so good to me.”

  
Stephen wrapped his arms around Kaecilius, drawing the man’s head closer to his own. “Of course, Master. I will always follow your word. You have given me so much.” Kaecilius’ rhythm was thrown when he heard Stephen call him so, but returned to it with a new fever.

  
“So much? Stephen, I have given you everything. Your magic, your hands, your old life back.” Kaecilius went a bit rougher as he whispered into Stephen’s ear, as if driving the point home with his crotch would drive the point home even better than it would have outside of this situation.

  
Stephen melted under the older finger-tips. “You have. You’ve given me everything. I’m sorry.”

  
“No need for that, Stephen. It is alright.” Kaecilius smiled a wicked smile, eyes glowing purple for a flash. He was still rutting, but obviously had other things on his mind. “You know; we should pay that little survivor a visit.”

  
Kaecilius pulled away, Stephen straining to hear what his Master had said. “Oh?”

  
“Yes. I know the person, too. His name is Wong, and now that the Ancient One is dead, he will most likely be in charge of the Sanctums. And retrieval of the Eye.”

  
Stephen knew what this meant. “I should have killed them all. I’m sorry I left him alive. I promise, I will correct that mistake, I promise you – “But he was interrupted by Kaecilius’ raised arm, left fearing punishment.

  
But it never came. “There is no need for me to punish you, Stephen. You didn’t know he was there, and he wouldn’t have been a threat to you if you had. He wasn’t a threat then as he isn’t a threat now. What I may punish you for, however…” Kaecilius watched Strange’s face grow pale with the nausea at the prospect of not pleasing Kaecilius. “…is something we should take to the bedroom.”

  
Stephen was both relieved and elated, catching what Kaecilius’ meaning with less dread than he was expecting.

  
“Now come, Stephen, we have a hotel-room to debauch, then we are off to Hong Kong. The last Sanctum is hidden in plain sight and will fall just as easily as the rest.”

  
“Yes, Master.” Stephen purred before following Kaecilius along the shifting and twisting rails and stairs and pavements of the mirror dimension, watching the glass shift and crack and shatter every so often. They had jumped through holes and cracks, hearing the world’s whispers and screams, before they had arrived in Manchuria. They stepped out of the mirrors and strode up to a pre-planned hotel, Kaecilius taking the lead.

  
They walked up the stairs and almost giddily before reaching for the knob. What they didn’t expect was for the door to open for them. Cautiously, they entered, and saw in full golden armor and staff in hand, Loki of Jountonhiem and Asgard sitting on their bed, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

  
“So this is the great surgeon? Little more than a cock-sleeve now?” Loki grinned in Stephen’s direction. “I had thought the Captain was a brilliant strategist, but if this whimpering quim is in any part of his plan, well, I may just need to take control of his little primary-school glee-club. Did you know he recruited a child? And I didn’t question him then! But I question him now, as I gaze upon you, Doctor Stephen Strange.”

  
Kaecilius, unconscious of his movements, kept his shoulder behind Strange’s own, pushing Stephen closer to Loki as they walked forward. “What do you want?” The master sorcerer asked, feeling the power of his own dark magic at his finger-tips.  
“Did you not listen to a work I said?” Loki stood up in a seeming rage. When the two Midgardians moved away from in alarm, he laughed. “I came to make Stephen better. Because, obviously, whoever’s trying to do that now is failing.” Loki looked pointedly at Kaecilius, who glared back at the god.

  
“Why do you want me?” Stephen asked, unable to back up because of Kaecilius’ positioning behind him.

  
Loki again moved closer, summoning magic in his fingers. The magic trapped Kaecilius in its grip, cutting off his use of magic. “You are worth so much more than Kaecilius would have you believe.”

  
“What?”

  
“You’ve got potential. I will see you reach it.” Loki approached Stephen, who brought up his own orange shields.

  
“Like hell!”

  
“He punishes you doesn’t he?”

  
“What --?” Stephen seemed shocked.

  
“Don’t say anything, Stephen!” Kaecilius yelled.

  
“Doesn’t he?”

  
“Don’t – “

  
“I –“

  
“Do you have –“

  
“But!”

  
“—answer!”

  
“—an answer?”

  
“No?”

  
“Come here.”

  
“Come here.”

  
“Please stop…”

  
“Don’t touch –“

  
“Don’t listen to –“

  
“Shut up!”

  
“—him!”

  
“—him, Stephen.”

  
“Enough!” Stephen roared, letting the extent of his powers, supplemented by the Eye of Agamado, molting the room around him. Kaecilius and Loki both fell apart at the power, quite literally.

  
For a moment, Stephen was alone in the hotel room before Loki pulled his bones and muscles back together. The god, in all his gold-plated glory, looked around at the damage done to the room, then looked to Strange.

  
“Can I assume that means you are coming with me?” Loki asked, his smirk still gracing his face.

  
Stephen hesitated, then huffed out a sigh. “You can.” The two entered a portal, not noticing that the new lack of time stone caused a ripple.

  
Buildings of old sprung up out of the window to the hotel room, and like these buildings, Kaecilius sprung up in the mist of his own bones, eyes glowing purple.


End file.
